


Of Blenders and Squirrels

by PepperedPickles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, MORE CRACK THAN LINDSAY LOHAN'S LIFE, Parent/Child Incest, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedPickles/pseuds/PepperedPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a squirrel, John's a blender. A tragic love story. Freja said she'd draw me as the ruler of the world if I did this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blenders and Squirrels

**Author's Note:**

> freja this was so painful to write we're not friends i h9 u

Dean the happy squirrel hopped along the forest ground when he spotted him in the distance.

Blender-John, glistening in the afternoon sunlight, seeming to beckon him. Dean hopped up and sniffed at the side of the cold plastic tub. John would definitely be proud of him if he managed to give him something fun to blend. So he collected as many nuts and pine needles as he could carry and scampered up the side of the mysterious kitchen appliance. He teetered at the edge, about to drop his nuts in, and was falling down into the menacing, sharp blades. 

"Daddy!" he squeaked. If he had to die, it was best that it be at the hands of someone he loved. "I love you Daddy," he said as loud as his little squirrel voice could manage. The motor of the blender growled gruffly as it started to spin, and Dean shut his eyes as he saw his impending, inevitable doom approaching. 

"It sure is shit to be a squirrel," he sighed with his final breath before his beloved father's cold metal blades sliced him into a squirrel smoothie.

 

edit: i got the drawing

 

[ ](http://imageshack.com/i/0ugv4oj)

**Author's Note:**

> id better get my fucking drawing you asshole


End file.
